【Elsanna】true love's kiss
by ipip
Summary: 我坐在床上，等着闹钟作响。 我想我的脸一定正涨得通红，就像我爸心血来潮种在后院的西红柿熟透时那么红—说真的，我们谁都没想过那株植物能结出果子，包括我爸自己—我又做了那个梦：和我姐姐打kiss。 我回想着梦中的画面，害羞…不，是紧张，呃，好像也不是，应该是兴奋？管它呢，总之我捂着脸倒在床上打起了滚，想把我姐姐的脸，准确的说是她的嘴唇从脑子里赶出去。


**true love's kiss**

我坐在床上，等着闹钟作响。

我想我的脸一定正涨得通红，就像我爸心血来潮种在后院的西红柿熟透时那么红—说真的，我们谁都没想过那株植物能结出果子，包括我爸自己—我又做了那个梦：和我姐姐打kiss。

我回想着梦中的画面，害羞…不，是紧张，呃，好像也不是，应该是兴奋？管它呢，总之我捂着脸倒在床上打起了滚，想把我姐姐的脸，准确的说是她的嘴唇从脑子里赶出去。

我冲了个澡，心情平静了很多，至少我是这么认为的。我边擦头发边下楼，妈应该在做早饭，我闻到了炒蛋的香味。

"Anna？今天你起得真早。"

好吧，我忘了，完完全全的忘了，我爸妈去度第N次蜜月了，这周只有Elsa和我在家！我瞥了眼她在料理台前的背影，心又狂跳起来，耳根也开始发热。

"怎么了？"Elsa回过头，有点迟疑的看着我。"不舒服？"

"没啦。今天…今天早上和Olaf约好讨论读书报告的事情，所以，要早点去学校。"

"好。"Elsa应和着，加快了手上的动作。

我用毛巾盖着头，隐藏窘迫的红脸，抓起烤好的面包，慌乱的忘记抹巧克力酱就往嘴里塞。

"别着急，我可以开车送你。"

"你没必要绕远啦。"我喝了一大口牛奶免于噎到。虽然我超喜欢坐在Elsa的副驾上，但今天绝对不行，我怕我会失控，会真的想去亲她…

"嗯，我十点以前没有课，时间很充裕。"

尽管我埋着头往嘴里塞炒蛋没看Elsa，但我依然可以肯定她抿了下嘴唇才说的话！她在试图说服别人的时候有这个习惯。"那我岂不是白起这么早了。"我含糊不清地说。

"好吧。"

我俩各自吃着早餐，没有继续交谈。

不知是否出于对我不领情的报复，Elsa在收餐盘路过我时，以极其随性的手法帮我擦好了半干的头发，以至于我花了不少时间把两条麻花辫打理好。她以为我跟她似的有一头柔顺好打理的金发啊！我的"红色炸弹头"封号从幼儿园时期就声名远扬了她又不是不知道！天老爷，我怎么会喜欢这种都读研究生了还如此幼稚的人？！好吧，她还有三个多月才十八岁…嗯，今年送什么礼物给她好呢…一个，吻？哦，天哪，我又在胡思乱想了！

没想到学校门口早上会堆着这么多人在闲聊。不是炫耀，我是"上课铃马上就要敲响才飞奔而来"的最多次记录保持者。

"嗨，Anna！你今天来的真早！"暖男Olaf给了我一个大力的拥抱，他不善言辞的男友Marshmallow则是露出和高大身形匹配度略低的羞涩笑容。

"嗨，Olaf。嗨，Marsh。"

"你看起来像失眠了。"

"我五点就醒了，之后就再没睡着。"

"一定是在感情上有了困扰。"

"你又来了。你连人走路摔跤都能扯到失恋…"我看着Olaf友好的、充满关切的八字眉，不禁招认了。"好吧，我梦到了kiss。"

瞬间，Olaf的眼睛都亮了，"啥？！哦！和谁？Hans还是克里斯豆腐？"

说着，那两个人就来了。左边留着显眼鬓角，衣服整齐笔挺的高年级公子哥是Hans，右边推着车的傻小子是克里斯豆腐，我的死党。顺便一说，他的爱车叫Sven，驯鹿牌的。

Hans带着友好的笑容打了招呼，问到："你们在聊什么？"

"Anna想要一个kiss。"

"我可以享受这份殊荣吗？"Hans颇为绅士的欠身，并向我伸出右手。

"别以为这样能讨好我。"我拍开他的手，"你想追我姐的事儿我不同意。"

克里斯豆腐用手指了指自己，憨厚一笑，换得我一个飞踢。

"所以，是哪个幸运的小子虏获了你的芳心？"Olaf穷追不舍。

"我真后悔跟你说这个。"光是想到Elsa的名字，我就脸红了。

"别害羞，你都15岁了，有倾慕的人很正常。勇敢点，你将会寻得真爱。"Olaf说着往Marshmallow的怀里靠了靠。

"拜托，你比我还小1岁呢，少在我面前用这种爱情专家似的口吻说话。"

我和Olaf继续聊着，我很高兴他没再执着于"kiss"这件事，不过话题却拐到了同性之间的情感。

"这牛奶是不是酸掉了？"克里斯豆腐把瓶子递给Hans，后者接过来不假思索的喝了一口"嘿，你怎么直接喝啊，这算不算间接接吻？"

"噗！"Hans嘴里的牛奶一滴不剩全喷到了克里斯豆腐的脸上，"你白痴啊！"

谢天谢地，上课铃终于响了，我可以摆脱这帮男生了。

午休时收到了Elsa的短信：晚上想看什么电影？

对了，今天是周五，是"电影之夜"！自从我们这两个单亲家庭重组后，十三年来，几乎每个周五晚上全家4人都会窝在客厅看1、2部电影，就连去年的暴风雪都没阻止我爸去租DVD…一想到今晚只有Elsa和我独处，我又开始躁动。所以，坚决不能看爱情片！喜剧片可以，但是最近没什么新的。恐怖片…不行！她铁定会吓得跟我抱在一起，绝对不行！！战争片我俩都不喜欢…那就动画片吧，妥妥的。于是，我回复：《冰雪奇缘》

真的，我觉得，我选错片子了，要不然就是我打开《冰雪奇缘》的方式不对—等等，租DVD的人是Elsa，打开播放器的人也是她—我怎么觉得里面的公主小妹爱上她姐了呢？！而且我怎么还觉得这个女王姐姐也爱她妹呢！？好吧，Elsa应该没有注意到我不安的把爆米花吃了一身，她正抱着笔记本电脑专心的敲报告，好像遇到难点了，她轻咬了嘴唇…哦，别这样！

"怎么了？"Elsa发现我盯着她。

我假装抱怨："你都没在看电影。"

"抱歉。"她合上笔记本放到一边。"正好想到一些东西，所以想赶快记下来。"她很自然的伸手拿掉我衣襟上的爆米花，塞到嘴里。

"去，去拿凛料啦。"可恶，她的举动害我口齿不清了都！

忘了在哪里看过这样的话：如果你不能停止的去想某件事，那么干脆就去做吧！

我决定了，我要付诸行动，也许达成"kiss"这个愿景后我就能恢复正常了。嗯，是的！不过，突然说要kiss什么的，一定会被当做玩笑啦，或者…会被讨厌吧，万一Elsa不再想理我了怎么办…我可不想那样！所以，就神不知鬼不觉的"间接接吻"吧！对，我只是为了忘掉那个该死的梦，仅此而已！

"Elsa！"呃，我叫的有点突然，声音还有点大，好像吓着她了。

"嗯？"

"那个，嗯，呃…我想尝尝你喝的那个。"

Elsa应了声，她喝掉瓶底的最后一口，从冰箱里拿了瓶新的给我，还贴心的帮我打开了盖子…真是难喝啊，这种一点甜味都没有的闻起来像草皮还加了薄荷膏似的凉汽水有什么理由值得我在Elsa的嘴都没碰过瓶口的情况下喝它？！好吧，虽然Elsa接收了我喝剩下的饮料，也就是说，"间接接吻"了…但是，我好像并没有得到满足。

没想到我会这么"入戏"，当看到公主从冰雕恢复后姐妹相拥的画面时，居然激动的说出"她应该亲下去！这才是完美的'真爱之吻'，对吧！"好在Elsa窝在沙发上睡着了，没听见我说什么。哦，原来快十一点了，通常她这时候已经回房间了。

我心里有个声音说：这是一个机会。我鼓足勇气凑过去，轻轻摘下她的眼镜，慢慢的贴近她的脸，我紧张的直吞口水…突然放大的音乐声吵醒了她—该死，我居然按到遥控器上了—我俩四目相识，她的蓝色瞳仁真是太好看了。

"你在干嘛？"Elsa揉了揉眼睛。

"你，头发上，粘了个爆米，花，我，给吃了。"我不知道我的脑回路是如何想到的这个理由，为了增加可信度，我还砸吧了一下嘴…

"我要去睡觉了，你也别玩得太晚。"

我帮Elsa把眼睛戴好，以免她起身撞到桌子，她顺手抓乱我的前发，打着哈欠上楼了。

我是用"疲劳战术"使自己昏睡过去的，果然一觉无梦，下午一点钟才醒过来。Elsa已经叫了中华料理，给我点的是糖醋里脊，她自己吃炒饭，我们还有一份煎饺。好像是为了等我一起吃，她几乎什么都没动，她不饿吗？

Elsa喜欢在吃饭的时候看点东西，我妈—准确的说是Elsa的亲妈，我的继母，不过我们早就是很亲密的一家人了，血缘问题什么的从来没有造成过阻碍—唠叨过很多次，但是爸觉得没什么，而且他也喜欢吃早餐的时候看报纸，于是Elsa就保持这个习惯了。虽然她看的都是些光听名字就很难懂的大部头，但是Elsa绝对不是书呆子，她对影视啊、娱乐啊、时尚什么的了解不比我少，而且打游戏也很在行，我俩的合作简直无敌…呃，好像扯远了，总之，Elsa又是边吃饭边看书，勺子停在嘴边。我的心里又有声音了：这又是一个机会。

"给我吃一口炒饭。"我说着张大嘴巴，等她挖一勺喂给我。结果呢，这家伙连眼睛都没抬，咬着勺子把盘子推过来了…抱歉，Elsa，当你终于将视线从书中移开时，你会发现盘子和我的位子已经空了，因为这炒饭真的太好吃了，我不是故意吃光的，煎饺都留给你，我只吃了一个！

Olaf推荐的书，怎么说呢，真的太扯。像这种男女主角不经意间相撞接吻的事情怎么可能发生嘛…这时，我的心中想起了熟悉的声音：这是又一个机会…

哦，真棒，我撞破了Elsa的嘴角，还有她最喜欢的杯子！天老爷，请你把我冻成冰雕吧，我没脸再见Elsa了！

咚咚咚。敲门的声音。

"Anna，你还好吗？"

我用被子裹住头，我不想回答。

"你没有被烫到吧？"

一点都没有，你把盛着热巧的杯子扔的很远。

"能告诉我你怎么了吗？你这两天有点怪…我做错什么了吗？"

你没有做错任何事，有问题的人是我。

"我要进来了。"

你进不来，我把门锁上了。

"别这么蒙着头，会缺氧。"

Elsa的声音听起来好像就在我屋里…我猛地坐起来，她果然站在我的床前。"你怎么进来的？"门还关着呢！

"窗户是开着的。"

"所以你的真实身份是中情局的特工吗？"

"你真是想象力丰富。脑袋里装的都是些什么啊。"Elsa笑着说话，扯痛了嘴角。

"对，我就是喜欢胡思乱想，一脑袋奇怪的东西！甚至想着和你打kiss！"我没想到我会这么顺嘴就说出来了，这算是一种自暴自弃的表现吗？

"可是，我是你姐。"

"又不是亲姐。"我知道，这句话从某种角度而言很伤人。"亲一下也不会有遗传学问题。"

"原来你是这么想的。"Elsa抿起了嘴唇。

"对不起…"笨蛋，道歉也于事无补了！

我又忘了是在哪里看过的话："人生就像一盒巧克力，你永远不知道下一块会是什么味道"。我想说的是，我完全没有预料到事情会是这样的发展，现在我嘴里是淡淡的薄荷味，Elsa一定又喝那个饮料了—没错，她在吻我。虽然这是我的初吻，但是我敢保证我能体会出Elsa的这个吻不是敷衍，不是玩笑，因为我感觉心被填满了。

"这是我对我们之间kiss的想法。"Elsa的脸很红。

"我觉得我想的和你一样…只是，你知道，我的表达总是不像你这么好。"

"但你能勇敢的去尝试。不像我，总是选择回避。"

"比起《冰雪奇缘》里的女王，你坦率多了。"

"我也觉得公主小妹比你更可爱。"

"你都没怎么看！"

"明天才到租期，也许你可以陪我再看一遍。"

"在那之前…"我摸摸Elsa带伤的嘴角，"还疼么。"

"有一点。不过，不会影响'真爱之吻'。"

呃，这家伙到底那时候睡着了没？算了，我已经融化在kiss里，懒得去想了。

（完）


End file.
